macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Inflatable
From now through November 27th, I will randomly select one of these balloons listed below every day, and each time we mention the balloon during the day of its advent, we all scream like Pee-Wee's Playhouse. Today's balloon of the day is... BABY SHAMU!!! and.... PETER RABBIT!!! Advent Calendar History #June 17th - Abby Cadabby (2007) (Sesame Workshop) #June 18th - The Herr-Inspektor (1929) (King Features Syndicate) #June 19th - Smile (1971) (Harvey Ball) #June 20th - Healthy Mr. Potato Head (2005) (The United States Potato Board) #June 21st - Happy Hippo (2001; 2013) #June 22nd - Smokey Bear (1966 version) (Ad Council/United States Forest Service) #June 23rd - The Energizer Bunny (2006) (Energizer Batteries) #June 24th - Superman (1940; 1966; 1980) (DC Comics) #June 25th - Jett from Super Wings (2017) (Alpha Group) #June 26th - Beach Ball Clusters (2007) #June 27th - Blue & White Macy's Stars (2002; 2017) #June 28th - Felix the Cat (1931; 1932; 2016) (DreamWorks Animation) #June 29th - Gorgeous Gobbler (1953; 2003) #June 30th - The Aflac Duck (2011; 2014; 2017) #July 1st - Christmas String of Lights (2017) #July 2nd - Barney the Dinosaur (1994; 2003) (HiT Entertainment) #July 3rd - Rocky and Bullwinkle (1961; 1996) (Jay Ward Productions) #July 4th - Uncle Sam (1938; 1940) #July 5th - Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (2014) (Saban Brands) #July 6th - Red & White Macy's Stars (2002) #July 7th - Wild Thing (1998) (Bell Atlantic; Harper College Publishing) #July 8th - Sonic the Hedgehog (1993; 2011) (SEGA) #July 9th - Companion (2012) (KAWS) #July 10th - Charlie Brown (2002; 2016) (Peanuts Worldwide) #July 11th - Cassie from Dragon Tales (2000) (PBS) #July 12th - Hello Kitty (2007; 2012) (Sanrio) #July 13th - Bugs Bunny (1989) (Warner Bros. Animation Studios) #July 14th - Papa Smurf (2012) (20th Century Fox) #July 15th - Red & Gold Macy's Starflakes (2017) #July 16th - Cloe the Holiday Clown (1994; 2005; 2014) #July 17th - SnowBo (2005) (Universal Orlando Resort) #July 18th - Pumpkins (1992; 2003; 2012) #July 19th - Izzy (1993; 1995) (Atlanta Committee for the Olympic Games) #July 20th - B (2011) (Tim Burton) #July 21st - Lollipops (1985) (Smith Special Productions) #July 22nd - Jimmy Neutron (2001) (Nickelodeon) #July 23rd - Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon (2013) (DreamWorks Animation) #July 24th/25th - Golden Macy's Star Trio (2008/2018) #July 24th/25th - Julius (2011) (Paul Frank Industries) #July 26th - Horace Horsecollar (1934) (Walt Disney) #July 27th - Dora the Explorer (2005) (Nickelodeon) #July 28th - KaiKai and KiKi (2010) (Takashi Murakami) #July 29th - Olaf from Disney's Frozen (2017) (Walt Disney Animation Studios) #July 30th - Bumpé (1997) (Scandi Play) #July 31st - Dexter's Laboratory (1998) (Cartoon Network) #August 1st - Big Man Santa (2009) #August 2nd - Dino (1963; 2015) and Baby Dinos (2018) (Sinclair Oil Corporation) #August 3rd/4th - Donald Duck (1935/1962) (Walt Disney) #August 3rd/4th - Blue from Blue's Clues (1999) (Nickelodeon) #August 5th - Super Grover (2003) (Sesame Workshop) #August 6th - Hans Katzenjammer, Fritz Katzenjammer, Mrs. Katzenjammer and Captain Katzenjammer (1929) (King Features Syndicate) #August 7th - Dudley the Dragon (1995) (PBS Kids) #August 8th - Po from Kung Fu Panda (2010) (DreamWorks Animation) #August 9th - Yogi Bear (1983) (Hanna-Barbera) #August 10th - Scrat from "Ice Age" and his Acorn (2015) (20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios) #August 11th - Go Bowling (2018) (GoBowling.com) #August 12th - Tibby, Tooey and Bumpus (2004) (Playskool) #August 13th - Kermit the Frog (1977/2002) (The Muppets Studio) #August 14th - Angry Birds' Red (2015) (Rovio Entertainment) #August 15th - M&M's Red and Yellow Brighten the Holidays (2004) (Mars, Inc.) #August 16th - R.H. Macy Hot Air Balloon (2002) #August 17th - Mighty Mouse (1951) (Terrytoons) #August 18th - Arthur Read (1997) (Marc Brown Publishing) #August 19th - Jeeves (2000) (Ask.com) #August 20th - Woody Woodpecker (1982) (Walter Lantz) #August 21st - Elsie the Cow (1963) (The Borden Company) #August 22nd - Raggedy Ann (1984) (Johnny Gruelle) #August 23rd - White Macy's Star (1986; 1999) #August 24th - Quik Bunny (1988) (Nestle) #August 25th - Hamlet the Balloon School Pig (Test Flight exclusive) (John Deere Company) #August 26th - Mickey Mouse (1934; 1971; 2000; 2009) (The Walt Disney Company) #August 27th/28th - Candy Cane (2004; 2006; 2014) #August 27th/28th - Trixie the Bouncing Dog (2016) #August 29th - Red & Gold Holiday Ornament Balloonicle (2010) #August 30th - Chase from PAW Patrol (2017) (Spin Master LTD) #August 31st - Yellow Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Stars (2002) #September 1st - Fleck, Bjorn, JoJo and Hugg (2018) (Netflix's "The Christmas Chronicles") #September 2nd - "Turkey of World Peace" by Alexander Mora (2004) (Delta Airlines) #September 3rd - Arrtie the Pirate (2007) #September 4th - Cheesasaurus Rex (2001) (Kraft Macaroni and Cheese) #September 5th - Eben Bear (1995) (Macy's) #September 6th - Snuggle Bear (1987) (The Lever Bros. Company) #September 7th - Linus the Lionhearted (1964) (Post Cereals) #September 8th - Olive Oyl (1982) (King Features Syndicate) #September 9th - Paddington Bear (2014) (The Copyrights Group) #September 10th - WiggleWorm (1993; 2004; 2014) #September 12th - Horton the Elephant (2008) (Dr. Seuss' "Horton Hears A Who" by 20th Century Fox) #September 13th - Harold the Policeman (1947; 2011) #September 14th - Toy Soldier (1949; 2001) #September 15th - Adventure Time with Finn and Jake (2013) (Cartoon Network) #September 16th - Ms. Petula Pig (1997) (The John Deere Company) #September 17th - Ferdinand the Bull (1938) (Munro Leaf & Walt Disney Productions) #September 18th/19th - Betty Boop (1985) (King Features Syndicate) #September 18th/19th - The Pink Panther (1988) (MGM) #September 20th - ABC Bouncing Balls (1988) (Sesame Workshop) #September 21st - Sunny the SnowPal (2018) #September 22nd - Kool-Aid Man (2010) (Kraft Foods) #September 23rd - Pets.com Sock Puppet (1999) (Pets.com) #September 24th - Weeble (1975) (Hasbro) #September 25th/26th - 80th Anniversary Hot Air Balloon (2006) #September 25th/26th - Frieda the Dachshund (2003) #September 27th - The Nutcracker (2018) (Universal Orlando Resort) #September 28th - Humpty Dumpty (1986; 2005) (Macy's; Tom Otterness) #September 29th - Babar (1991) (Nelvana) #September 30th - Chicken Little (2004) (Walt Disney Animation Studios) #October 1st - Geometric Shapes (2009) #October 2nd/3rd - Popeye (1957) (King Features Syndicate) #October 2nd/3rd - Flying Fish (1996) #October 4th - Rugrats (1997) (Nickelodeon) #October 5th - Santa Goofy (1992) (Walt Disney Productions) #October 6th - Clifford the Big Red Dog (1990) (Scholastic) #October 7th - Little Bill (2002) (Nickelodeon) #October 8th - Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves (2000/2004) #October 9th/10th - Baby Shamu (1986) (SeaWorld) #October 9th-10th - Peter Rabbit (1996) (Frederic Ward & Co.) Still Available #Eddie Cantor (1934) #The Tin Man (1939) #Happy Dragon (1960; 2012) #Underdog (1965) #Snoopy (1968; 1969; 1987; 1988; 1999; 2006; 2013; 2019) #Garfield (1984; 2003) #Spider-Man (1987; 2009) #Ronald McDonald (1987; 2000; 2009; 2015) #Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (1987; 2003; 2019) #Big Bird (1988; 2001) #Bart Simpson (1990) #Beethoven (1993) #Rex the Dinosaur (1993) #The Cat in the Hat (1994) #SkyDancer (1995) #Harold the Fireman (1996) #Babe the Pig (1998) #Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (1999) #Curious George (2001) #Pikachu (2001; 2006; 2014) #Mr. Monopoly (2002) #SpongeBob SquarePants (2004; 2013; 2019) #Scooby-Doo (2005) #JoJo's Circus (2005) #Yellow Macy's Stars (2006; 2015) #Shrek (2007) #Jeff Koons' Rabbit (2007) #Smurf (2008) #Buzz Lightyear (2008) #Keith Haring's Figure with Heart (2008) #Pillsbury Doughboy (2009; 2014) #Red Believe Stars (2009; 2015) #Greg Heffley (2010; 2016) #Virginia O'Hanlon (2010) #Gazer the Elf (2011) #The Elf on the Shelf (2012) #Thomas the Tank Engine (2014) #Eruptor from Skylanders (2014) #Trolls (2016) #The Grinch (2017) #Harold the Baseball Player (2017) #Goku (2018) #FriendsWithYou's Little Cloud (2018) #Smokey Bear (2019 version) #Green Eggs & Ham (2019) #Santa Girl (2019) #Blue Starflakes (2019) Balloon Debut Years Remaining #1934 (1 left) (Eddie Cantor) #1939 (1 left) (The Tin Man) #1960 (1 left) (Happy Dragon) #1965 (1 left) (Underdog) #1968 (1 left) (Aviator Snoopy (v1)) #1969 (1 left (Astronaut Snoopy (v2)) #1984 (1 left) (Garfield (v1)) #1987 (4 left) (Spider-Man v1, Ronald McDonald with Balloons (v1), Ice Skating Snoopy (v3), and Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone v1) #1988 (2 left) (Big Bird v1, and Winter Snoopy with Woodstock (v4)) #1990 (1 left) (Bart Simpson) #1993 (2 left) (Beethoven and Rex the Dinosaur) #1994 (1 left) (The Cat in the Hat) #1995 (1 left) (SkyDancer) #1996 (1 left) (Harold the Fireman) #1998 (1 left) (Babe the Pig) #1999 (2 left) (Millennium Snoopy (v5), and the Honey Nut Cheerios Bee) #2000 (1 left) (Traditional Ronald McDonald (v2)) #2001 (3 left) (Curious George, Pikachu (v1), Big Bird (v2)) #2002 (1 left) (Mr. Monopoly) #2003 (2 left) (Garfield and Pooky (v2), and the Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (v2)) #2004 (1 left) (SpongeBob SquarePants (v1)) #2005 (2 left) (Scooby-Doo and JoJo's Circus) #2006 (3 left) (Snoopy as the Flying Ace (v6), Pikachu with PokeBall (v2), and Yellow Macy's Stars (v1)) #2007 (2 left) (Shrek, and Jeff Koons' "Rabbit") #2008 (3 left) (Smurf, Buzz Lightyear, and Keith Haring's "Figure with Heart") #2009 (4 left) (Spider-Man (v2), Ice Skating Ronald McDonald (v3), Pillsbury Doughboy (v1), and Red Believe Stars (v1)) #2010 (2 left) (Greg Heffley (v1), and Yes Virginia) #2011 (1 left) (Gazer the Elfr) #2012 (2 left) (The Elf on the Shelf and Rex the Happy Dragon) #2013 (2 left) (Snoopy and Woodstock (v7) and SpongeBob SquarePants (v2)) #2014 (4 left) (Thomas the Tank Engine, Eruptor from Skylanders, Pikachu with Snowman (v3), and Pillsbury Doughboy (v2)) #2015 (3 left) (Circus Ronald McDonald (v4), Yellow Macy's Stars (v2), and Red Believe Stars (v2)) #2016 (2 left) (Greg Heffley (v2) and Trolls) #2017 (2 left) (Dr. Seuss' The Grinch, and Harold the Baseball Player) #2018 (2 left) (Goku from Dragon Ball Super: Broly, and FriendsWithYou's "Little Cloud") #2019 (6 left) (Astronaut Snoopy 2.0 (v8), Smokey Bear (v2), SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary (v3), Green Eggs & Ham, Santa Girl, Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (v3), and the Blue Starflakes) Decades Remaining 1930s *Eddie Cantor *The Tin Man 1960s *Happy Dragon *Underdog *Aviator Snoopy (v1) *Astronaut Snoopy (v2) 1980s *Garfield (v1) *Spider-Man (v1) *Ronald McDonald with Balloons (v1) *Ice Skating Snoopy (v3) *Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (v1) *Big Bird (v1) *Winter Snoopy with Woodstock (v4) 1990s *Bart Simpson *Beethoven *Rex the Dinosaur *The Cat in the Hat *SkyDancer *Harold the Fireman *Babe the Pig *Millennium Snoopy (v5) *Honey Nut Cheerios Bee 2000s *Traditional Ronald McDonald (v2) *Curious George *Pikachu (v1) *Big Bird (v2) *Mr. Monopoly *Garfield with Pooky (v2) *Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (v2) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Scooby-Doo *JoJo's Circus *Snoopy as the Flying Ace (v6) *Pikachu with Pokeball (v2) *Yellow Macy's Stars (v1) *Shrek *Jeff Koons' "Rabbit" *Smurf *Buzz Lightyear *Keith Harings' "Figure with Heart" *Spider-Man (v2) *Ice Skating Ronald McDonald (v3) *Pillsbury Doughboy (v1) *Red Believe Stars (v1) 2010s *Greg Heffley (v1) *Yes, Virginia *Gazer the Elf *The Elf on the Shelf *Rex the Happy Dragon *Snoopy and Woodstock (v7) *SpongeBob SquarePants (v2) *Thomas the Tank Engine *Eruptor from Skylanders *Pikachu with Snowman (v3) *Pillsbury Doughboy (v2) *Circus Ronald McDonald (v4) *Yellow Macy's Stars (v2) *Red Believe Stars (v2) *Greg Heffley (v2) *Trolls *The Grinch *Harold the Baseball Player *Goku from Dragon Ball *FriendsWithYou's "Little Cloud" *Astronaut Snoopy 2.0 (v8) *Smokey Bear (v2) *SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary (v3) *Green Eggs & Ham *Santa Girl *Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (v3) *Blue Starflakes Category:Blog posts